Discovery
by Neverwinternightsgirl777
Summary: First ever SVU story. I'm sure others have come up with something like this, but who cares. Olivia finds someting familar to us all. EO CJ F
1. Chapter 1

Me: HHHAAA! My first Law and Order SVU story! I'll love it trust me. Here we go…

Discovery

We turn to New York City. To one special police station or as we call it the SVU squad room. To the desk of Detective of Olivia Benson. She was web searching…well anything at this rate! Then she came across a site of interest. she read in her head. Then, Elliot and Dani Beck came in holding hands. (AN: Grrrr! ' Karate chops table in half. Chuckles' Sorry foul temper) Munch was ranting theories about a serial killer that only killed women. Fin wasn't listening to his partner he listened to music instead. 

"Get a hold of yourself Liv." She mumbled to herself.

"Hey, Olivia. What ya looking at?" asked Munch

She turned to Munch and said, "Found a site called Come check it out."

The rest heard watched the screen. There showed Books, TV, Cartoons, Comic, Movie, Anime, Game, and Misc.

"Let's go to TV Show." Ordered Dani.

'Yes, you're royal highness' thought Olivia sarcastically. Pressing that shows popped up from A-Z. One show that scared the Detectives was called…

"Law and Order SVU." Fin said shocked.

They stared in amazement as the site opened in front of them. Fan Fic's everywhere one of interest to Dani called "Dani got Ranover by A Kid on a Three-Wheeler." By KaydenceRei.

As they all read the Team burst out laughing except for Dani who blushed in embarrassment.

"The viewers warned all the producers, 'Don't bring that bitch back!" sang Munch and Fin, "Cause God knows we all hate her."

Olivia laugh so hard she started to choke, so Elliot brought her water. Captain Cragen paced out of his office to what the commotion.

"What are you guys doing?" he questioned.

Fin stopped laughing and showed him the story. He laughed too.

"Another story please?" begged Munch.

"Alright John." Scoffed Olivia.

She clicked another called "Christmas Surprises" by Psycho Strider.

They read it some of them started to tear up when they learned Elliot had died. Especially, Olivia. The whole story was about what happened after the death till the fifth chapter.

"Oh my God he's still alive." Shouted Olivia as if he was really dead.

He stared at her. She shrugged embarrassed by her actions. Dani glared at Olivia she glared back.

"Well, I should head home." called Dani.

"Lookout for kids on Three-wheelers Dani!" cried Munch and Fin.

She nodded leaving in the NYC rain. 'She's trying to steal my Elliot that Olivia.' Thought that evil woman.

Elliot watched his girlfriend leave. Went over to the desk and kissed Olivia's cheek.

"Welcome back Olivia." He replied to her.

She blushed slightly leaving the computer screen. The last thing shown on the screen was "EO forever!".

The End!

Hope you liked it. Read and Review folks!


	2. Chapter 2

Discovery

Chapter two

Casey looks

A couple of days later after they found FanFiction Fin and Munch had been reading off of it. The precinct was getting huge headaches from the roars of laughter. One day Casey Novak walked up to the partners. They don't knowledge her. She grinned slightly.

"So you officially love that site now guys?" she asked.

Fin looked up at her; "Well these stories are funny. Come on Casey. Atleast read one!"

"Alright." She said stubbornly.

She spotted an interesting one…about her. Called: "Just One More Try" by Animaltalker.

As she read it she gasped. Munch is whom she was paired up with in these stories. There she stood frozen in time till Fin brought her back to reality. Munch stared at the screen has well.

"What the hell! Are you two going to stare at that screen all day." Complained Fin.

Shoving the two over. He looked at the screen and burst out laughing. The two flushed in embarrassment and glared at him.

"John and Casey. Sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. -"

Elliot punching him at his shoulder interrupted him. He was holding hands with Olivia who laughed. "Are you guys lookin' at FanFiction again?"

"Yes."

Olivia spotted crimson on both Casey's and Munch's faces. The couples exchanged looks. Munch slowly gripped Casey's wrist. Olivia laughed lightly. The four left the room smiling at each other.

"This sucks! Why don't I have anyone pair up with." He complained crossing his arms.

Then a voice in his head said, " Fin! Go for Ariel Manson stupid. Now!"

He looked for at a white woman with black hair and odd purple eyes. (An: Yes, she will be mentioned in other Fics. And looks like Sam. That's because she's her Aunt. )

"Ariel. Would you like to go out on a date with me?" he asked.

"Sure." She agreed.

He showed off a wicked smile. They left arm-in-arm.

Now it's The End 

Yes Munch and Casey bits and Fin and OC. Well that's it for me folks see you next time. Rea and Review!


End file.
